Nomad Holiday
by El Chacal
Summary: Three Nomads without a home find a place to celebrate the holidays with Coyote and his family. {Co-written with TellatrixForever}
1. Chapter 1

Nomad Holiday

By: El Chacal

Cowritten with TellatrixForever.

Disclaimer: Kurt Sutter made the show thus all the charaters and things of SONS OF ANARCHY belong to him. Coyote, Angie, Angelica, Angelina, Angelo and most of the New York Crew who are not canon characters on the show belong to me. Mute, Scarecrow, Demon and the Nomads who are not canon characters belong to TellatrixForever. The family members of Mute are kind of a collaborative work between TellatrixForever and myself. No infringements or profits are being made. Do not sue. Thank you.

* * *

Nick Carter was known as "Mute" because he didn't talk much. A ball-peen hammer to the throat a week after he patched in sealed it.

A former Navy SEAL sniper, he had been Happy's first prospect and was loyal as a dog. That didn't go unnoticed by Rane Quinn.

The Nomad President wasn't much of a pitch-man, but after SAMTAC patched in their 28th member, it didn't take much convincing for Mute to join the Nomad charter. By definition, each Nomad was on their own. So it made sense that a lot of them tended to cluster into groups and stick together.

Within a few weeks, Mute found two of the most morally questionable, ice-cold men that he had ever met in his life. Those same men would be the ones he would come to call brothers.

Scarecrow was a former Nightstalker in the 160th SOAR, who had seen combat in Mogadishu. Demon was a horror movie buff, and a former Marine.

They rode together since the day Mute went Nomad in 2012. Those were three of the most adventurous years he had ever known in his life and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

 **December 24th, 2015**

It was Christmas Eve, in Malone, New York. All three men were far away from their hometowns. Most of the charter had gone to see their families for the holidays.

Family wasn't something they had. At least not in blood, in Mute's case. Except maybe her. But he had no idea if she was even alive or not.

They were sitting a Pizzeria, eating lunch and discussing what they were gonna do for Christmas. That's when Scarecrow thought of something.

"I know where we can go."

Mute looked at him skeptically and asked, "You know someone in New York?"

"Quinn does. He lives up in Brooklyn."

"Coyote?" asked Demon.

"One and the same. He got hitched a few years back," replied Scarecrow.

Demon thought about for a minute before he said, "Call Albino, get the OK. Gotta do this quick, Christmas is tomorrow."

As Scarecrow got his phone out and called Albino, he walked outside. Demon looked over to Mute and asked, "You got family out there, Mute?"

Pangs went through Mute's dead heart as he finished his drink before he shook his head, "Club's my family. And you two are my brothers."

Demon chuckled at that and said, "Thanks, man."

Scarecrow hung up the phone. "Alright fellas. Albino says we have the go ahead. All we gotta do is show up with a few gifts, and we'll have ourselves a very Merry Christmas."

"Where are we gonna get the gifts?"

"Albino's got that covered. Him and some others are gonna meet us down on the Lower East Side. Says he has some good choices for presents."

With that, they mounted their Harleys and rode out.

* * *

Coyote and Angie had decorated the house for the holidays with a Christmas tree in the living room, wreath on the door, and everything else that came with the Christmas season. It had gone much smoother than it might have because Angie had borrowed some of the girls from SAMYORK to help decorate while Coyote watched his kids as they were singing El Burrito Sabanero off key while dancing together.

That's when a knock on the door got their attention. Coyote walked to the door, and had his hand wrapped around the 1911 in the small of his back.

"Who's out there?"

"Santa's disgruntled elves. The fat man wouldn't give us a raise, so we quit."

Coyote laughed before he opened the door. "Merry Christmas, ya misbegotten mongrels. Come on in."

Scarecrow and Demon came in with several gifts, while Mute walked in with a bottle of rum. This didn't go unnoticed by Angelica, Angelina and Angelo.

"Who's here, Emilio?" asked Angie as she walked out from the kitchen and towards Coyote to take stock of the three Nomads.

"Angie, this is Scarecrow and Demon. And who are…"

"Mute," rasped Mute. He didn't feel like using his real name. "Sorry for showing up outta the blue."

"No worries, fellas. It's the holidays and if I can give you guys a place to call home for the holidays, I will." replied Coyote.

While Coyote talked with the three Nomads and led them to a nearby table, Angie disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned, Coyote's Old Lady had a full shot glass in hand. She handed it to Mute.

"It's pure honey from the comb. Completely organic. Nothing artificial. From the bees in Manhattan to a shot glass in Brooklyn. It'll help soothe your throat."

Mute nodded and downed it in one shot. She was right, it did help his throat.

"You're a lucky man, Coyote." Mute commented. Angie smiled as she stood by Coyote.

That's when Demon asked, "You got some grub 'round here? It's been a long ride."

Angie smiled. "We just made some gingerbread cookies. That should tide you over until dinner."

While Coyote showed Scarecrow and Demon to the spare rooms in the basement and Angie went to check on the food in the kitchen, Mute was approached by the three children, who looked at the bottle of rum, before locking their gazes with his. They were all dark haired with fair skin and they all seemed to have inherited either their father's eyes or their mother's eyes. Nevertheless, the family resemblance was clear as day.

"Did Uncle Rane send you to deliver that?" One of them asked.

Mute grinned at that and said, "Scarecrow was told to do that. I just came along."

"I'm Angelica. This is my sister, Angelina, and my brother, Angelo," she said as she introduced them. Mute smiled. Coyote loved his Old Lady enough to name all of their kids in her honor.

From the kitchen, Angie called out, "Kids, set the table and three extra places for our guests."

"Yes, Mom!" The three kids chimed. Angelica took the rum from Mute's hand and carefully put it in her father's cabinet.

While the three kids went to the dining room, Mute took a seat in a nearby armchair. As he listened to the holiday music on the radio and smelled the food cooking in the kitchen, Mute started to drift off into a light sleep.

Going to war in countries he could never talk about. Doing things for the club. That was how Mute had spent his Christmases for the past 22 years, doing the kinds of things that would give normal people nightmares.

Early on, he had tried to retain some of his Christmas spirit. But after Norman went to prison, and his father died, his Christmas spirit seemed to die with him. Ally and his mother had been the only ones left to try and keep it alive.

He awoke from his light nap when Scarecrow came up from the basement with a pint of lager in each hand.

"Mute, we've hit the motherload." Scarecrow said with a grin on his face.

As Mute took the offered pint, Scarecrow continued, "You ought to see what he's got down there! Didn't figure him for a heavy drinker or an inn keeper."

"He ain't, Scarecrow," said Demon as he walked in with a stein of ale, "He only keeps all that down there for visiting Sons and those who are heavy drinkers."

As Mute took a sip from his pint, he ordered, "You two better behave yourselves."

"Don't worry, Mute. We'll be good," chuckled Scarecrow as the two older men sat down and enjoyed their drinks and some cookies that Angelo brought out later.

As he bit into one of the cookie's heads, Demon asked, "Was it like this out back in Tacoma during the holidays?"

"I wish. Those three kids lucked out with Coyote and Angie as their parents," Mute rasped.

"If I had known all the Italian women looked like Angie, I'd have stayed in Chicago." Demon said.

"What about you, Mute? Bet your Mom's an angel," remarked Scarecrow.

The stone expression on his face said more than he could. She had been once. But then she had gotten into the pills, heroin…and then there was how she reacted to Ally…

"Used to be. She died a few years back."

Demon winced at that and said, "Sorry man. What about your Pop?"

Mute shook his head. "He's dead too."

Scarecrow grimaced. "Damn, that's hard. You got any family that's alive?"

Mute took a long swig at the question, before he answered, "A sister, maybe. Haven't seen her in 12 years."

Silence came over them for several minutes as he let that sink in. He missed Ally with all of his dead heart. He should have never signed up for his second 8 year contract. Maybe if he had spent more time with her, she wouldn't have left him.

Soon, Angie had called them to the dinning room for supper. As they gathered around the table, Angie whispered to Mute, "Coyote and I would like to talk with you tonight."

The dinner was nice and Coyote's kids asked the whole time about their times in the Armed Forces. Angelo and Angelina loved Scarecrow's tales of flying off into the dark night in the Nightsalkers. Angelica was more interested Demon's time in the Marines.

When they talked with Mute, he had told them what he could about his time in the Teams and answered their questions truthfully about what it meant to be a sniper, without going into too many gory details.

Mute felt like he had a dark cloud above his head. The food was great, the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Everyone else was having a great time, yet he felt like he was all alone in a room full of people.

After supper, Coyote and Angie tore up the floor with several bouts of salsa dancing. Angelica, Angelina and Angelo danced a bit as well. It was at 11pm when the children had to be put to bed.

* * *

About half an hour after midnight, long after Scarecrow and Demon had passed out in the basement, Mute sat down on the couch in the living room. Coyote sat across from him in his armchair with Angie by his side.

Mute had never met Coyote before today but had heard stories of him from the Nomads. He did not have the body count that any of them had. In spite of him not being a war time Son, the Nomads had respect for him as did the Sons in New York, even though he was considerably younger than many of them them.

His hospitality was mentioned at the forefront by many of the Nomads and it had been everything they said it would be. Seeing Angie and Coyote together made Mute think of his own parents. At least, when they were still stable, sober and solid.

"Thanks, for everything."

"Albino said you guys needed this," Coyote remarked as Angie sat on his lap.

"It ain't right to be alone on Christmas. This really means a lot." Mute began as he leaned back. "Your kids are lucky, ya know that?"

"We try our best. What were your family like?" asked Angie before she got up and went to the liquor cabinet.

Mute chuckled a bit at the question. When Angie came back with one of Coyote's mid level rums and some glasses, he said, "Not the best but definitely far from the worst."

They spent an hour talking about Christmas' of the past, and some of the best times they had had. And for a while, Mute left himself feel the spirit of the season.

Then Coyote asked, "You got any family left? Brother, sister?"

Mute rolled his neck before he replied, "Sister, maybe. Used to have a brother too."

The key wording there wasn't lost to either of them and it became silent again. Angie was the one who asked, "What happened to her?"

Mute frowned. It wasn't something he talked about often, certainly not to two people who, while very hospitable, were virtually strangers to him.

But maybe it was the rum that had loosened his tongue. Or maybe it was just him wanting to get it off his chest.

"Well, when she was 16, she told Mom that she liked girls. Mom kicked her out, and told her never to come back," he began, "She came to live on base with me…"

He paused to take another sip of rum, "But I was never around enough. And when she turned 18, she ran off. That was 12 years ago. I haven't seen her since."

"That's horrible," said Angie in shock.

"Yeah. It is."

They stopped talking again and Mute felt exhaustion creep over him. As he got up, he said with a yawn, "I'mma hit the hay. We can talk more in the daylight. Merry Christmas."

As he started his way to the basement, Coyote asked him, "You said you used to have a brother. What happened?"

Mute turned around and plainly said, "Got Life in prison. But he was dead to me long before that."

Coyote frowned and asked, "What'd he do?"

Mute took a breath at the question. And as any restraint he might have broke away and tears came to his eyes, he coldly said, "He murdered my Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Nomad Holiday chapter 2

* * *

There were few if any women of the Jewish faith who were beautiful, buff, busty and bisexual. Rebecca Hazel, Becky to her friends and lovers, was all these things and more.

Her face was hauntingly beautiful, which complemented an hourglass figure that consisted of a pair of perky basketball sized breasts that equally measured to her equally sized ass. Along with with her slim wait, toned abdomen, lean muscles and sculpted legs, Becky never had a problem with filling her bed with either men or women.

Becky chose the latter than the former a bit more frequently so that she wouldn't have to suffer her sisters insisting on the first meeting of her latest in a long line of lovers or nagging her about why she wasn't getting married like they did. As for the prospect of motherhood, she did not hate children but could not find herself willing to become a mother herself.

Tovah and Deborah both married respectable Jewish men from the Bronx and Brooklyn respectively. They both became frumpy with raising their children and keeping to the old traditions pushed upon them by their mother. Rebecca chose to break away from it all and find her own way. That led to her being shunned from the family. Her mother wouldn't even let her come to her house for the Sabbath.

One day, after having come home from a long work shift at the Empire State Building, Rebecca was welcomed home by one of her closest friends. She was an Italian from Chicago who moved to New York, where she fell in love with and married an Hispanic cab driver turned MC biker.

Angela Greco-Cortez, Angie to her friends, was Becky's closest friend.

"Angie Cortez. I must have done something right in my life to have a friend like you." Rebecca said as she embraced Angie. "Right back at you, Becky." Angie said as she looked over the tomboyish yet very busty Jewish girl from the Lower East Side. "You're keeping in good shape."

"Yeah. I think of your mountain range every time I lift weights, Angie. It makes for a great source of motivation." Becky said as she looked at Angie's huge breasts. Angie's breasts were just as round, perky and full as Becky's, only Angie's were much larger. "Did you come by just to shoot the breeze or did you want to show me how big your rack has grown since the last time we saw each other?"

"It's just been too long for me since I have seen you. A bit of the second reason if I'm to be honest." Angie replied with a smile. "For now, let's go inside. We ought to get more comfortable before we get to that."

* * *

"How's your man? Is he keeping you happy?" Becky asked as she set a shot of Amaretto in front of Angie before taking a pull from her bottle of beer.

"Emilio keeps me very happy, Becky, and I have kept him very happy if I do say so myself. How have you done for yourself, Becky?" Angie asked.

"I've done well. I'm never lonely. I can tell you that for certain. A while back, I met this young girl from out west who thought a change of pace would do her some good. It worked out well for me at least. It led her right into my bed." Becky said with a laugh.

Angie smiled. "Are you planning on bringing your girlfriend with you to my house for the Sabbath? Emilio and the kids would enjoy seeing you again."

After being thrown out of her mother's house, Becky thought she was all alone in the world until Angie invited her to honor the Sabbath day in her home with her family. Since then, Becky had become almost a fixture in the Cortez household. As well, it made her closer with Angie than ever before.

Becky nodded. "You have always been so good to me, Angie. If Emilio had not won your heart, would I have had a chance with you?" Becky said with a wink to Angie, who smiled and hugged her, their breasts pressed up against each other's. "Not for a one night stand or a frequent booty call though." Becky added in playfully before asking, "How are your girls and your boy?"

"Angelica is 10. Angelina is 8. Angelo is 7." Angie said as she looked into Becky's eyes. "They are going to start developing long before they turn 13."

"I do not doubt that at all." Becky said as she thought of Angie's children. "I'm sure your girls will grow huge breasts like the both of us. As for your boy, I'm sure he will draw in women from across all five boroughs."

At that very moment, a young woman of thirty walked into the living room wearing a bathrobe. From the way her soaked hair clung to her neck and face, it was evident that she just got out of the shower. She looked at the Italian woman with a raised eyebrow, especially at the cleavage she proudly displayed. "Becky, who is your friend?"

"Ally, this is Angie Cortez. She crossed the Brooklyn Bridge to invite me to her home for the Sabbath?"

"You're Jewish?" Ally asked.

Angie shook her head. "Roman Catholic. My husband is Christian. However, we know how to honor the traditions and customs of the Jewish faith. Emilio's sponsor was an Israeli."

Becky walked up to Ally and kissed her lips. "I'll join you in the bedroom in a few minutes. I need to talk with Angie for a while."

"It's been quiet here without you." Ally replied.

Becky smiled at her girlfriend. "In a few minutes, it will be anything but quiet."

Angie smiled at the flirting between Becky and Ally. After the young girl left them, Angie asked the obvious question.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since Halloween of this year. She crossed into New York on the 30th of October. A pack of Sons dropped her off while en route to Hunter's Point." For the most part, Becky never had any animosity or feelings against the MC. From what she heard along the way, many of them were former military.

"Does she know much about the club?" Angie asked.

"She's not in like you, Angie. I trust her." Becky answered before taking another pull from her beer. "Do you mind if I come by the house to see the family after Christmas?"

"Of course. Bring your girl over as well." Angie offered. "Speaking of, I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll see you later." Finishing her drink of Amaretto, Angie rose from her chair, embraced Becky and kissed her. "I'll see you both after Christmas."

Becky watched from the window as a pack of Sons and a handful of Prospects watched over Angie Cortez as she made her way back towards Brooklyn. Once the Italian woman was gone from sight, Becky walked into the bedroom to see Ally in bed, waiting for her beneath the covers.

Becky took her clothes off and joined Ally in bed where they made love to each other throughout the night.

For everything she did know about her, Becky had no idea that Ally's brother was a Son, much less that he would be arriving in New York for the holidays.

Neither did Ally.


End file.
